El azul de los recuerdos
by DeborahLopez
Summary: Bella se encuentra un dia gris recordando el pasado. Sus recuerdos son tan vividos... -Antes de que te vayas…bésame por última vez. Ya no quedaba nada. Se acercó a mí y pego su rostro al mío. Lentamente me beso. Mis labios estaban secos antes de eso. Por un lado no podía creer que el valor naciera de mí y pidiera eso, pero después tendría que vivir sin él. one-shot.


Esta historia la dedico a alguien de siglas AU. Bueno es una historia confusa, un poco egoísta, quizás no todo este apreciable. Tiene muchas cosas figurativas y habla sobre el punto en que la esperanza parece muerta. Espero puedan apreciarla.

DI NO AL PLAGIO.

* * *

><p>Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía ajua.<p>

**El azul de los recuerdos.**

Estaba simplemente sentada en una banca del parque, el día era ventoso, el aire era frió. Solo tenía veintiocho pero me sentía más grande y cansada.

Mientras abrazaba a mi soledad fije mis ojos en lo gris del cielo, en días como estos dudaba de mi propia existencia. Era una sensación horrible. Voltee a observar ahora a las pocas personas que me hacían compañía lejana y lo note.

Entre esas personas se encontraba un hombre que había marcado mi vida, más exactamente mi juventud y adolescencia.

_Tenía 18 años, era una muchacha simple y despreocupada, pero sobre todo enamorada. Edward y yo éramos una pareja de esas para admirar. Llevábamos un ano y dos meses, pero en ese tiempo los problemas no se dieron a extrañar, primero que nada, perseguíamos sueños distintos y muy lejanos. Y segundo, para su familia no era completamente de su agrado, todo a causa de rumores que habían plantado contra mí y su fuerza fue tal que llego a oídos de los padres de Edward. Ellos eran buenas personas, antes de todo su comportamiento conmigo era de suprema confianza y cariño, érp ahora todo era diferente. En realidad, algo dentro de mí me daba la impresión que no era lo que más deseaban para su hijo, que buscaban a una mujer mucho más recatada._

_Una tarde estábamos hablando y fue cuando todo se tornó negro._

_-¿Adivina que?- me dijo Edward con ánimo._

_-mmm ¿Qué?- pregunte curiosa._

_-¡Me ofrecieron una beca en Dartmouth!-exclamo de alegría._

_En ese instante sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho._

_-Ah- no pude decir nada más._

_Edward seguía sonriendo._

_-Amm- trate de imitar su expresión- ¡qué bien!_

_-Si…_

_-Edward se me hace tarde- me excuse._

_Ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo, era egoísta porque sabía que Edward se iría y yo tendrá que quedarme en Forks, no podría correr tras el y suplicarle que se quedara conmigo._

Sentí que alguien se sentó al lado mío. Había estado tan metida en mis recuerdos que no note que Edward se acercó a mí.

-Hola- su voz profunda me mareo un poco.

-Hola- lo mire a la cara, seguía teniendo encanto, su sonrisa y su cabello.

Desenfoque mi mirada de él.

-¿Te estas acordando verdad?- susurro.

Pero no respondí, no ahora.

_-No puedo hacer nada Ángela, él se va y no puedo exigir que deje algo que le hará bien- alegue._

_-Bella, si él te ama no te va a dejar- Hablo con esperanza mi amiga._

_-El no lo nota._

_Era tan fácil basarse en historias románticas, pero yo era más realista y podía ver lo posible._

_Esa noche mientras enviaba algunas cargas a la lavadora mi cabeza no dejaba de girar en el asunto. No podríamos estar así, por más que yo quisiera el futuro era muy incierto. Quizás el estar allá lo desacostumbraría de mí, conocería a alguien. En algún tiempo, para ser exacta vacaciones de verano él fue de viaje con su familia y había conocido a alguien, me confeso apenado que había sentido algo por una chica pariente lejana de él. Eso me hizo un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de que decía amarme a mí no era inmune a sentimientos exteriores. _

_Nada me garantizaba que no se enamoraría de una estudiante de aquella escuela, que su corazón permanecería a mi lado._

_Mi teléfono sonó._

_-Bueno- conteste tenue._

_-Bella- sonó amable, pero su tono no era algo usual. Podía reconocer cuando estaba preocupado._

_-¿Algo va mal?- era irónico, porque claro que si algo no estaba correcto._

_-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- musito débil._

_No supe que decir. Mi mente daba vueltas._

_-Es sobre ti._

_Unas nauseas me dominaron. Sentí mis piernas flaquear._

_-Mis papas dicen que no es buena idea que sigamos juntos ahora que me vaya y quieren que… que termine contigo._

_Era algo claro de venir, para mí no solo era el hecho de que los problemas amorosos no llegaran, si no también suponía que sus padres no querrían que Edward tuviera una carga o algo que ocupara su cabeza. Pero más que nada, no me querían a mí._

_Trague en seco y unas ganas de llorar me vinieron._

_-¿y tú qué piensas?- busque algo de ilusión._

_-Necesito pensar-Ahora la seriedad sobre paso los límites de su normalidad._

_-Okey, decide._

_-Necesito tiempo Bella._

_-Lo sé._

_Colgamos. Era extraño. Ni una clásica palabra romántica de despedida._

_Aunque me doliera con el alma sabía que iba a hacer. Él no me preferiría sobre su futuro. Mucho menos sobre sus padres, no había cosa que para él fuera más importante que su familia. Tendría que quedar bien con ellos._

_Pero no podía evitar permitirme soñar con que algo bueno pasaría. Que mentira me dibujaba a mí misma._

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo._

-No haz cambiado- comento. Podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí.

-Sí, si cambie.

_La graduación fue casi dolorosa. No estaba bien que haya tanta desgracia en tu cuerpo. Prácticamente hui de ahí. Edward no tardo en reclamarme que no había saludado a su familia, pero sinceramente no me sentía bien. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Era penoso verme aferrarme a los días. Era desolado, Edward y yo no nos vimos, ni siquiera se atrevió a buscarme. El tiempo de me agotaba. Había cosas que debía hacer antes que llegara el momento que tanto temía._

_Una mañana mientras iba a comprar algo al centro me encontré con Esme la madre de Edward. Mis amigos la insultaban seguido culpándola, pero no, ella era buena, solo que las cosas y las circunstancias la hicieron pensar así._

_-Señora- le llame._

_Su mirada era desconfiada, pero respondió a mi saludo con cortesía._

_-Hola._

_Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Necesito hablar con usted- Debía aprovechar los minutos._

_Ella solo asintió._

_-Por favor, sé que las cosas no han estado mucho a mi favor, y no me queda mucho tiempo-hice una pequeña pausa- es obvio que Edward me terminara, no hay duda, porque él es un buen hijo, pero no puedo permitir que las cosas se acaben así. Necesito decirle que no soporto que piense esas cosas de mí, se que no he sido la novia perfecta para su hijo, pero lo quiero y quiero lo mejor para él. Aunque eso no sea donde yo este._

_Pude ver un brillo pequeño de comprensión en sus ojos._

_-Tranquila Bella. Tus cuentas conmigo están saldadas._

_-Gracias._

Me sostuve con las manos de la banca y me balancee un poco.

-No puedo olvidar ese día Bella- la quietud era casi asfixiante.

_Estaba a punto de despertar. Edward estaba frente a mí. Su mirada era dura y perdida, sabía que esto no era uno de nuestros momentos dulces, era el final._

_-Bella- me hablo, pero al igual que él estaba abstraída._

_-Lamento esto, pero tenemos que terminar.- fue pausado, calmado, como justo antes de la tempestad._

_Levante la vista para mirarlo._

_-Lo sabía- Me oía, pero no me sentía yo._

_-Tu…_

_-Estaba clara tu elección- me escude._

_-Bella, no quiero dejar las cosas así. Sabes que no puedo realmente hacer nada, si fuera por mi…-dejo la frase inconclusa._

_Tenía que ser fuerte._

_-¿sabes?, si tu no podías hacer nada, menos yo-me concentre en clamar mi respiración- no tenía una opción real, pero de todas maneras, yo… solo era una parte de tu vida, no estaba en ella._

_Mis palabras parecían dolerle._

_-No hables así.-ya no podía rescatar nada, aunque lo intentaba._

_-Edward- me acerque a él. Pase mis manos por mi cuello y desate el collar que había en el._

_Ese me lo había regalado un día de san Valentín. Me había dado muchas cosas, pero esa era para mí el recordatorio más hermoso de que él me quería._

_-¿Lo quieres?- pregunte apagada._

_-Quizás es mejor que lo tenga yo-respondió._

_Ya no era yo, era algo en mí que desconocía._

_-Pues es mío. Y es una garantía de que no será la última vez._

_Él se sacudió la cabeza._

_Suspiro._

_-Prométeme que intentaremos ser amigos.- me pidió suplicante._

_-No._

_-Pero…_

_-No te lo mereces. ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños? Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo y no lo cumpliste._

_Soné tajante pero real._

_-Así que si tú no pudiste cumplir tu promesa, ´porque habría de hacerte ese favor._

_Pude ver la desesperación en su rostro._

_Se empezó a alejar de mí._

_-Espera- lo detuve._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Antes de que te vayas…bésame por última vez._

_Ya no quedaba nada._

_Se acercó a mí y pego su rostro al mío. Lentamente me beso. Mis labios estaban secos antes de eso. Por un lado no podía creer que el valor naciera de mí y pidiera eso, pero después tendría que vivir sin eso._

_-Te amo- deje escapar._

_-Te amo._

_Después se fue. _

Me pare del asiento.

-Paso hace tiempo-susurre.

Me sostuvo el brazo y me abrazo por atrás.

-Dijiste que no iba a ser la última vez- me volteo para vernos de frente.

Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron.

Me beso un instante y se separó de mí.

-Quédate- murmure.

Volvió a besarme y el cielo se tornó azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se está confusa. Esta historia va dedicada a alguien que quiero mucho. Alguien que me hizo vivir una historia similar, solo que la auténtica aun no llega al final. Bueno ya me voy a hacer Henos aquí, pero si entendieron y les pareció agradable dejen un review. Muchos saludos.<strong>


End file.
